Jay's Sister A Ninjago Fanfiction
by RaindropM
Summary: Aaliyah 'Robin' Walker, Jay's younger sister, returns to Ninjago after being transferred to a school in another country. How will this affect the Ninja, Nya, and Sensei Wu? Most importantly...Jay? Takes place during Season 1. I don't own Ninjago. [Rewrittten or Continuation?]
1. Back to Ninjago

The airport was crowded with people, either rushing to a gate, or others just relaxing at a coffee shop. One girl entered after getting through security.  
She has orange-brown hair that reaches mid back, and is currently wearing a yellow blouse and tan pants up to her knee.  
After looking for the gate, she sat down, thinking what might happen next.

Her name is Aaliyah Walker.

* * *

 **Aaliyah's POV  
**

Today is finally the day I return to Ninjago, and to be honest, I feel scared rather than excited. Sure, it's nice to see my parents, Ed and Edna again, continuing to work at their junkyard. It's about my brother, Jay.

It's been YEARS since I last saw him, and from what I know, he left me, Mom, and Dad. I'm not sure why though, but I have a feeling when I get back.

 _'Attention all passengers, the flight to Ninjago is now boarding.'_

"Welp, I guess that's time for me to go", I said to myself as I started boarding the plane.

Once I finished placing my luggage above me, and sitting down on a seat, I began to think about Jay again, and wonder what happened to him during my 1 year of being absent.

"I mean, it's not like he became a ninja or something?"

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone! It's RaindropM here, and thank you reading my first fanfic! This has been on my head for quite some time, and I'm excited to finally show it! Just to let you know, I'm not a pro at grammar so I appreciate if anyone can give me advice, thanks!  
**


	2. My Brother is a Ninja?

Aaliyah arrived tired after the long flight, but was glad to be back home. After meeting up with her parents, Ed and Edna, she rode with them on their...car.

Exiting the airport, and soon enough, ending up in a desert, Aaliyah was happy to be with her parents. "Aaliyah, it's so nice to see you again after a year," said Edna. "It sure is, you've missed out on all the contraptions I've made!", Ed spoke up. Aaliyah laughed. "Well, I hope to see your inventions Dad when we get to the junkyard."

A look surprise ended up on Edna's face. "Oh, we're not heading to the junkyard yet, dear."

"Then where are we going?", Aaliyah questioned.

"We're going to visit Jay!", Edna answered.

"W-We are?"

"Why yes! After all you haven't seen him for a long time."

A wave of excitement was on Aaliyah's expression upon hearing this. She was curious to know how Jay has been doing.

* * *

At the Destiny Bounty, the ninjas,Kai,Cole,Zane,and Jay were busy cleaning up. After the monastery was burnt down, Zane found the Bounty thanks to a strange falcon. With Sensei Wu and Nya going out, they were asked to clean their new home.

After leaving all the strange junk they left outside, they went to relax.

* * *

 **Jay's POV**

Me and the guys have been playing the video game for hours after we've done our chores. It's nice to finally have a home to live in after the Monastery burned. Suddenly, Nya and Sensei arrived entering the room.

"Wow, this place looks amazing!", Nya exclaimed.

"Ninja don't just fight Nya. We clean", Cole replied.

"You have exceeded my expectations", Sensei said, "but can you keep it up?"

As we continued to play, I could've sworn I heard honking.

"Looks like we're about to have some visitors, and loud ones at that!", Nya said.

Wait a minute...loud visitors? They can't possibly be...

"It's my parents!" I suddenly yelled out. "Please, if they start yapping, just don't get them going? They don't know when to quit. If you start talking then they'll start, and suddenly half the day is gone-

"We get it, Jay!" Kai said as he interrupted my rambling, "They talk a lot!"

* * *

 **Aaliyah's POV**

Me, Mom, and Dad arrived at what looks like a...boat? I honestly don't know. As Dad turned off the engine, the car bumped into some junk that has a sign saying, 'Garage Sale'.

"Oh, will you look at all this great stuff. They can't just get rid of it!", Dad said.

My Mom had a disapproving look on her face. "We're here for Jay, Ed."

"What's that? Did you take note?"

"I'm writing it down."

As they exit the car, for some reason, I can't get out. Is it that I'm Nervous? Scared? The same thing? Oh, I don't know what to do...

"Aaliyah, are you coming?", my Mom asked.

"Oh, I'm coming! Just give me a moment!"

"Well alright then!"

Once my parents walked far enough, I continue to hide, feeling scared. I peeked out see Mom and Dad approach Jay, and some people I don't know. Wait, is he wearing at what looks like a...Ninja gi!? I see three boys wearing a red, white, and black gi too! A girl and a man with a beard were with them too.

Judging from the conversation I'm hearing, Mom and Dad still embarrass Jay to this day, huh?

"Oh, and Jay, we have someone here that'll surprise you!", Dad yelled out.

Oh no...

I took a deep breath as I slowly got out of the car, and walked towards my parents, Jay, and his friends.

"Uh, hi Jay. It's been a while..."

"Would you mind introducing yourself?" the guy in the white gi asked.

"This is Aaliyah, Jay's sister!"my Mom replied.

..."WHAT!?"

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! I wrote a longer chapter! I'm so happy! That aside, I hope you enjoy this chapter everyone! As a reminder, I would be happy for advice on grammar when reviewing. I'm not FORCING you too. Just a suggestion ;) See you in chapter three!  
**


	3. Welcome to the Destiny Bounty

Everyone was still in a state of shock upon hearing this, that is, until Nya spoke up.

"Well, um, let's show them a tour of the Bounty, shall we?"

* * *

As Jay lead Ed and Edna to the next room, Aaliyah followed close behind them, while everyone else walked behind the group.

 _'This isn't what I had in mind at all. Jay is a ninja? And it his friends don't know me?'_ Aaliyah looked behind to see the Kai and Cole whispering to each other. _'I guess that's what happens when you forget someone.'_

"I didn't know Jay has a sister", Kai whispered to Cole.

"Me neither", Cole replied.

"Guys!", Nya suddenly whispered to them from behind, "I think she can hear you".

Aaliyah quickly turned her head away, the minute Nya said that.

"I'm surprised by this, Sensei", said Zane, "Jay never told us of this matter."

Wu stroked his beard thinking, "Me too, Zane. Let's see how this will play out".

* * *

 **Aaliyah's POV**

Jay lead Mom, Dad, and me into a strange room that has computers, a tracking screen, a steering wheel, and a rectangular table. From what I could tell, I suppose this is the control room?

While he was showing them a machine he made, I spotted a photo sitting on a table that has him, the three ninja, the girl, and the man all smiling. Now that I think about it, Jay looks as if he had fun being a ninja. Maybe I should ask him that...

But, how should I approach him? Why do I always feel nervous around my brother now?

"Oh and Jay, if you don't mind, would Aaliyah like to stay with you and your friends?"

Wait, what the heck did Mom just say!?

"M-Mom, I-"

"I think it's a great idea if she stayed with us", the bearded man said.

"Sensei, you're into this too!?", Jay yelled.

"Of course, after all, she's your sister."

Suddenly, Jay looked at me with a confused look, until he finally took a deep breath.

"Okay fine, she can stay with us."

I looked at the three boys and the girl, and they all looked surprised and excited. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

After taking out her luggage from the car, Ed and Edna buckled up inside, and started the engine.

"So you promise to come to the junkyard and visit?", Ed asked.

"Yes I promise. But only if you leave since it's getting dark", Jay replied,"and you have the headlights working right?"

"Oh yes, we do!", Edna exclaimed.

Ed turned on the headlights in front of the group, covering their eyes from the bright light.

"Sorry about that! I put a little extra juice in it", Ed laughed.

"Aaliyah, make sure you have fun alright?", Edna called

"I will!"

"And Jay, make sure she's safe!"

"Okay! Now get going!"

"Bye, you two!", Ed called.

As soon as the car disappear form view, Wu turned to Aaliyah.

"Well Aaliyah, it's great to have you on the Destiny Bounty, I'm Sensei Wu".

"And I'm Kai!"

"Nya, Kai's sister."

"The name's Cole"

"And my name's Zane."

Jay looked at everyone, sighed, and walked up to Aaliyah, reaching out his hand to her.

"Welcome back, Sis."

Aaliyah smiled and returned the gesture.

"Nice to meet you again, Jay."

* * *

 **A/N: Done! Gosh, I'm so tired right now, it's literally 1 am. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and tell me your thoughts on what you think of this so far. I probably won't update tomorrow, so don't expect a new chapter anytime soon! See you!**

~RaindropM out~


	4. Siblings

By the time Ed and Edna left, Zane went to prepare dinner, and everyone else went to do their spare time. Nya, on the other hand, offered to take Aaliyah to her room.

"Again, it's nice to meet you Aaliyah," Nya said as the two walked down the small hallway, "At least there's another girl here besides me." Aaliyah smiled. "It's nice to meet you too, Nya."

And so, Nya told Aaliyah the adventures the ninja had so far. About Lord Garmadon, his son, Lloyd, and the Serpentine, etc.

..."So Jay has a crush on you?", Aaliyah asked.

"Yeah", Nya replied, "but he hasn't asked me out yet."

"Oh, um...hey Nya?"

"Yes?"

"What's your relationship with your brother like?"

"Oh, well, we get along really well. But sometimes, he can get overprotective."

"I see."

Aaliyah's head was lowered, almost as if she looked sad.

"Hey, you alright?", Nya asked.

"Oh, um, yeah. Sorry about that."

* * *

Once the girls arrive, Nya opened the door for Aaliyah enter. As she looked around the simple room, it has a bed, drawer, and a window.

"You can come to down to dinner when you're ready", said Nya. "And Zane is a great cook trust me."

"Um, okay then." Aaliyah said as she smiled.

* * *

 **Aaliyah's POV**

The minute Nya closed the door, I sighed and as I started unpacking my clothes, and putting them into the drawers. Once that was done, I looked out the window, and pulled out a photo from my pant's back pocket.

It was a picture of a young me and Jay laughing while playing with Dad's tools. I smiled at it remembering the good times we used to have...

* * *

 _"Hey Jay, look at what I made!", a young Aaliyah said as she showed it to him._

 _It was a funny-looking robot made out of scrap._

 _"That looks awesome, Sis!", Jay said._

 _"I know right? Maybe one day, we can build our own robot together!"_

 _"I would like that!"_

 _"Mm-hm!"_

* * *

I frowned knowing that one day, that won't happen, and it didn't. Knowing now that me and Jay can't get along anymore. As I look at the night sky, I said to myself,

"I wish we can go back to the old days, Jay."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm back again, everyone! Yes, I KNOW it's a short chapter, but I did that on purpose to start doing the next one. After all, it's a weekday and I have school. I have Chapter 5 uploaded around the weekend, kay? So what do you guys think will happen next? How will Aaliyah approach Jay?**


	5. Dinner Fight

Aaliyah walked down the hall completey lost after leaving her room for the past 10 minutes. She was filled with worry and stress, hoping that she isn't late to dinner.

"Why do I get distracted so easily!?", She yelled out. "I should've asked Nya where is it at!"

"Hey th-"

"WHAT!?"

Aaliyah flipped her head to see Kai standing behind her, surprised at her outburst.

"O-Oh, uh, I'm really sorry about that! I tend to lose my temper sometimes..."

Kai then laughed it off as he scratched his head.

"It's alright. Besides, I didn't expect to hear that from you."

Aaliyah sighed, feeling embarrassed about it.

"So, I kinda heard that you're lost", Kai said, "How 'bout I'll lead you the way there?"

"Really? Thanks!", Aaliyah replied.

* * *

Kai and Aaliyah entered the dining room to see Nya sitting across from Sensei Wu.

"Aaliyah, hey!", Nya smiled as she waved.

Aaliyah waved back as she sat next to Wu and Kai sitting with Nya.

"Again, Nice to meet you Aaliyah. I hope you enjoy your time here," Wu spoke up once Aaliyah sat next to him, and smiled back.

Soon, Zane came in holding a plate of chicken, and bringing in the rest of the food.

"Dinner is served", he said as he placed the last plate. "Where's Jay and Cole? They've should've been here by now."

"Probably getting some last minute training", Kai spoke up.

Suddenly, Cole came bursting through the door, leaving everyone surprised.

"I made it just in time! Where's Jay?"

Then Jay came rushing in, panting.

"Sorry I'm late! I was trying to get some last minute training."

"Actually, you're not late at all, Jay," Zane said. "You've just arrived here on time like Cole."

"Really? Well that's a relief."

As Jay removed the sweat from his forehead, Wu spoke up.

"Well, let's all eat now, shall we? Everyone's here."

"Yeah! I'm starving!", Kai yelled out.

Through all of this, Aaliyah felt at ease, smiling.

* * *

 **Aaliyah's POV**

As I eat a piece of the chicken, my eyes widened at how good it is, Nya was right after all. Through my conversations, I slowly warmed up to everyone. When Wu, I think that's his name, told me what I've been doing out of Ninjago, I explained that I studied robotics.

You see, I was always curious on how to build a robot that helps others in need. But I ended up scraping the idea, and created one that can generate electricity. Everyone was intrigued on my ideas in robotics, besides Jay. Unlike everyone, he was frowning, and I tried my best to not look at him.

* * *

 **Third Person POV  
**  
Once everyone was done with their food, Zane picked up their plates.

"For dessert tonight, it's chocolate cake. I'll be right back with it", as he walked back to the kitchen.

"Yes, cake!", Cole excitedly said, "My favorite!"

Kai gave off a smirk to Cole. "Careful, Cole. You don't want to get TOO fat, especially if you become the Green Ninja."

"H-Hey!"

"Green Ninja?", Aaliyah questioned. "He's the Chosen One destined to defeat the Dark Lord", Wu suddenly explained. "Ever since those four read the scroll about that prophecy, they've been arguing of who'll be the Green Ninja."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. It's been going on for a while now."

Aaliyah then continued to watch Kai and Cole's argument, or fight.

"Then can the Green Ninja dodge this!?", Cole picked up a bowl of salad and threw it at Kai.

As soon as the lettuce landed on Kai's face, he grabbed a plate of fried shrimp. "That's it!", he yelled.

Soon, the whole dinner became a full-on food fight as everyone laughed and had fun, creating a huge mess. Aaliyah though, wanting to escape, slided on her chair and crawled out of the table and walked to the balcony outside.

Jay noticed this, as he followed her silently.

* * *

Outside, Aaliyah looked at the desert, feeling the cold breeze. 'Maybe I did make the right decision to come back after all', she thought.

"Why did you come back, Aaliyah?"

Aaliyah turned around to see Jay, but he didn't look too happy.

"Jay! I've been-"

"Answer the question. Tell me, why?"

"Because I missed you. Along with Mom and Dad. It's been so long so..."

..."so you can come and show off how amazing you are?", Jay spat out.

Taken aback by what he said, Aaliyah tried to reason.

"What are you talking about Jay?"

"I'm talking about how you're always praised by everyone, even Mom and Dad, and now my friends! I wanted to be a better inventor, but you're always in my way! I hate you!", he yelled out.

"Then those times we had together...you really didn't mean it?", Aaliyah quietly said.

Jay was left in silence, and didn't know what to say.

"So I came all this way for nothing, huh? Maybe I shouldn't have come after all."

As Aaliyah almost broke in tears, Jay walked up to her.

"Aaliyah I-"

Aaliyah ran back inside, just before Jay could continue, leaving him with regret.

* * *

"Hey, has anybody seen Jay and Aaliyah?", Nya asked.

"Yeah, you're right. Where are they?", Kai questioned.

Wu then sees Aaliyah, quietly running with her head down as she passes by say Zane, who came out of the kitchen.

"I'm back with the cake, everyone!", he said.

Zane notices Aaliyah running down the hall, wondering what happened, but shrugged it off.

* * *

Aaliyah ran back to her room, and quietly cried on her bed.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow. That ended off pretty sad. But that's not where I'm going to end to fanfic there obviously. Anyways, I hope you guys aren't too mad at me about this chapter. Also for some OOCness (If I DID put it there...).  
** **And as for Guest's question:  
** **Yes, Aaliyah will be meeting the Serpentine, and no, she won't be bitten by the fangpyre, and won't find out Nya is a samurai yet as this fanfic takes place in the Snakebit episode and before Samurai X's appearance.**

Review if you liked this chapter!

~RaindropM out~


	6. I'm Back! And rewrite or continuation?

**I'm back, and not dead! Wow, how long has it been since I've been on Fanfiction? Welp, here I am everyone! After looking back on my previous stories, including Jay's Sister, I'm considering to rewrite the first five chapters here.**

 **After all, while I did put a discontinued on the story, I did say "Until I have the courage to go back to it again."**

 **Throughout my one year of absence, my style of writing changed a lot, and I (sort of) cringed when looking back at my old writing style. But before I could make a decision, I'm asking you guys if you want me to:**

 **1\. Rewrite the first five chapters**

 **or**

 **2\. Continue where Chapter 5 left off, and rewrite the previous chapters later.**

 **I'll be posting a poll on my profile once I'm done publishing this author's note. Until then, see you!**

 **~RaindropM out~**


End file.
